Bad Romance
by IWillSeizeYourVitalRegions
Summary: Mary-sue parody! OCx Near,Matt,and BB also some MattxMello. A new girl named Rose arrives at Wammy's House and is found in deep trouble... with LOVE. R&R Plz and no Flames :O This IS my first fan-Fic...
1. 3 against 1

**My own Fan Fic-ish thing! WWWOOOOTTT!**

**My first FanFic, so No Flames!  
><strong>

**So I've been wanting to write for a very long time but never got around to it. I had a fanfic saved on my other laptop, but guess what? The hundred year-old dinosaur just decided to die on me… S'okay… it was ancient anyway. Yes it's about Death Note. It's my favorite T.V. show/anime/manga and I'm seriously obsessin' about it. WARNING: extremely Mary sue-ish!**

**Ch. #1: 3 against 1**

**B****A****D ****R****O****M****A****N****C****E**

'This place is huge!,' I thought as I entered Wammy's house for the first

time. Though I didn't look it, I was super excited. I've always been the more outgoing, nice, creeper, friendly type. I walked. Not slow but fast, as if speed walking. My short black hair bouncing as I did so. Despite the fact my parent (mom) had just passed, I knew she wanted me to be happy and carefree. But also have good grades, that was for sure. A happy memory of my mother passed through my mind. "Mommy! Can we go to Sea world?" "Sure we can, honey." I remember her smiling at me with her big brown eyes. She passed in a car accident, while I (old enough to be left home alone. 12 to be precise) was at home playin' 'Nazi zombies'. She never came back and I began to worry. Until I got the phone call." Hello?," I answered.

"Hello. Is this the Daniels residence?"

"…Yes? Who is this?" I looked at the phone and saw that it was a call from my mother's cell phone.

"…Mom?" "Um, no, but I'm extremely sorry to tell you that your mother was in a car crash and was sent to the hospital." I dropped the phone, pulled on my sneakers, and ran to the the video game on causing the Nazi zombies to kill me do to the lack of a person actually playing the game. Once in the garage, I grabbed my bike opened the garage door and stormed out, racing to the hospital.

When I got there (a half hour later), I ran frantically to the front desk screaming for Jean Daniels. "**WHERE IS SHE**?" "Where is who," asked the man at the desk. "**MY** **MOTHER YOU NUMBSKULL! SHE WAS JUST IN A CAR ACCIDENT**!" They took me to her room, but they wouldn't let me in though. Why? Because they just pulled the plug as soon as I got to her room. "What? No… No! NO!" Tears soon fell down my cheeks, and before I knew it I was hysterical.

I went to an orphanage for a year, and then they took me to Wammy's. I walked through the entrance; I occasionally stopped to look around. I saw a boy, about the same age as me, playing with a puzzle on the floor in what looked to be the Common room. He had snow white hair and was wearing what looked like white pajamas. He turned his head to look at me, and for a split second, I thought he smiled at me. But I probably just thought he did. The little snowflake then stood up. He lifted his hand to twirl a lock of silver hair. "Hello. You must be new here." He stuck out his hand as to signal me to shake it. "I am Near. What's your name?" "Bia -I mean- uh, Rose." I forgot you're not supposed to give your real name. I shook his hand. Near's hands were soft and felt…Fragile? And for some reason, the smile he gave me made me want to jump him. He was actually quite adorable. I blushed. "I'll show you around if you like," said Near. "Oh, ok!" He grinned and grabbed my hand and asked me what room number was mine. I gave him the little piece of paper with the room number on it. He looked at it and grinned at me again. "Looks like we're roomies then," he seemed so happy about that, that he blushed. He quickly turned his head and dragged me to our room. Once we got there, I was astonished to see tons of toys lying on the floor. "That's certainly a lot of-" I was cut off by the door slamming behind an angry blond followed by a red head carrying a Dsi in his hand. "**I KNOW IT WAS YOU, SHEEP**!," screamed the angry blond. "I already told you, Mello! Near didn't do it! It was Linda!," said the red head. "What didn't I do? And, Mello, we have company," stated Near. "**YOU STOLE MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE! THAT'S WHAT**! And who's the company?" "Um, Hi?," I waved to… what's his face… Mello. "Hiya! I'm Matt! And this is my best buddy, Mello," said Matt. "I see Near already got you to come to his room. The little horny albino he is!" Mello gave a victory grin and Near blushed with a straight face. "Well aren't you a cutie?," says the now suddenly calm blond. He grabbed my chin. "Looks like we have another toy, huh Matt?" "NO you don't, you sick bastard! I think you're the horny one! And I'm Near's new roommate, FYI! So I think it's best you leave us alone bi-atch," I slap away his hand and loop my arm around Near and Matt s' and storm out of the room, dragging both along. "How did you know that you could trust me?," asked Matt. "I didn't. You just seemed nice enough." Matt smiles. "Where exactly are we going?," asked Near. I stopped. "I honestly don't know." We all started laughing. Near pointed to the back door. "Well that takes us outside. Mello probably won't look out there." "Well then, it's settled. To the outside with you PEASANTS!," I said with a goofy accent. They giggled and we went outside. It was very bright out considering it was probably noon. We sat under a big tree and talked for about a half hour about our lives and Wammy's. We all soon became really close friends. All in one day. "Hey, Near, I never noticed how cool you actually were. I still have no idea why Mello hates you. I mean seriously! What the hell have you ever done to him?," Matt chuckled. But my eyes weren't focused on that, but on the other boy sitting above us in the tree, listening to what ever we had just said. He had bright red eyes and spiky, raven black hair. Another cute guy. Geez, what is with all the cute guys? I nudged Matt and pointed up. "Who exactly is that?" "Exactly who is- BB?," said Matt who was now standing and pointing at BB. "Why the hell are you spying on us, creeper?" BB jumped down from the tree, landing on all fours. "I just couldn't help but wonder about this new girl. So I decided to find out more about her by spying." "Wha—that's not a logical reason at all!," screamed Matt. He was hot when he was flustered (A/N -.- can't help it). Near twirled his hair. "Matt's correct. That isn't a very logical reason. There must be something else that made you spy on us." "Well she _is_ cute, and I _would_ have approached her directly but people tend get scared or creeped out by me and run away…" "So spying is a good excuse? No, it's not and if you did just come to me and asked, I wouldn't have been scared or creeped out. I think your cute, too.," I said with a smile. BB's eye's lit up. "R-Really?" "Yes really. My name is Rose." I smiled happily. Matt and Near looked royally pissed. I turn to Matt and Near. Matt was gaping and Near just looked upset. "I think I'll go back to our room… see you later, Rose." And Near walked away. "Yeah, I've got homework to do and I have to go get yelled at by Mello for ditching him. Nice meeting you though, Rose." "Oh, okay, Bye." So I'm left there with a shocked-looking BB. "So is there anything you don't know that you didn't hear me tell the boys?," I asked BB. "I don't think so," he said. Then for some reason, he just leaned closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. He gasped and blushed as red as his eyes and ran away. "BB WAIT!," I screamed. I sighed and figured I should get back to me and Near's room because when I looked up, the sky it was dark.

"Hi, Near," I said when I got our room. "Hello, Rose," he said without turning his head from his little dolls of Mello, Matt, Himself, BB, and what looked a doll of me. 'That's not creepy at all,' I thought sarcastically. "Um, Near, why do you have those dolls," I asked. "Well, I only make dolls of the interesting people in my life." "Aww, that's cute." I smiled. "… Thank you. Thank you also for being my friend." He smiled. Now it was my turn. I leaned in this time and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, you're welcome." I smiled so sweetly he threw himself at me and kissed me on the lips really hard. I instantly kiss back and hold him tight. 'Man, O', man! I like Near, I like BB, _AND _I like Matt, TOO! What do I do?,' I thought, my mind in a frantic chase scene to figure out my feelings. All I could do was keep kissing Near until I needed air. I pulled back and just hugged him. For the second time today, the door swung open and in popped Matt. "Rose, I'm sorry about before I needed to tell you that- Oh, was I interrupting?" Near and I jumped and all we can do was stare at Matt. I blush and so does Near. "Oh, no, Matt. That was nothing. What did you want to tell me?" "Never mind… I gotta go. See ya' later." His face fell and he looked like he was going to start crying. Matt ran. He ran right to his room. I followed him to his room and this is what I heard.

**Mello:** Where the hell did you run off to?

**Matt:***sniff* No where. *sniff*

**Mello:** Are you crying? WHAT THE FUCK MATT? MAN UP WILL YA'?

(Slapping noise then a whimper)

**Matt:** LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! YOU ALWAYS HURT ME FOR NO FREAKIN' REASON AND I KNOW YOU GET A KICK OUT OF IT AND I WANT YOU TO JUST STOP IT, OKAY?

**Mello:** … I'm sorry… I know I'm a bitch and I'm really sorry. You never do anything wrong. Actually you're like my little angel. Eww. Sorry not like that, that just came out wrong. But I'm really sorry.

(I think they hug now)

**Matt:** S'okay. I'm just sad about Rose.

**Mello:** What about Rose?

**Matt:** Well even though I just met her today, I REALLY like her and I just saw her kissing Near.

**Mello:** So Near really is a horny bastard, huh? Sorry, I'll kill him for you, if you want.

(I storm in.)

**Me:** NEAR IS NOT A HORNY BASTARD! I KISSED HIM**!**

**Matt:** -gasp-

**Mello:** Were you just listening to all that?

**Me:** Yes, yes I was, you little softie! (Points to Mello) And Matt I'm sorry, but you weren't supposed to see that! I really like you, too, but I also like Near and BB! I just didn't know what to do, I'm super confused about my feelings right now! *sniff*(starts to cry) I'm sorry.

Matt walks over to me and hugs me and amazingly, so does Mello. "*Sniff* Thank you." I get up wave them goodbye and walk back to my room. "Sorry, Near." "It's fine. I know you like Matt, too." Near smiles. "But how did you-,"I was cut off. "It was easy. It's just the way you look at him. And the way you looked after he left." "Thanks for understanding." We hug then get dressed and go to bed. In the middle of the night, I wake up from a nightmare consisting of giant Beer Bottles trying to attack me. I shoot up from my bed and see BB sitting in front of me. "-Gasp- BB!" "Shh, don't talk. I just thought I'd drop by and see if you were up. But when I came in here, you were sound asleep. You're really beautiful when you're asleep." "…Thank you? But, now you really are starting to freak me out." I smile weakly. "It's been a really hectic day. Lots of kissing." "Really? With who?" BB's eyes grew wide. "Oh, nothing. Maybe you should go back to sleep." "Nothing, huh?," completely ignoring my suggestion. "Maybe, we should do a little bit more of nothing then." "Hmm… Maybe…pysch! Now go to bed!" "I don't think so. C'mere!" BB jumps on me and again someone crashes their lips with mine. "Mmmf-!" I was surprised Near didn't wake up. I finally close my eyes and kiss back. But not for long…I open them again to see BB in the moonlight. 'Dang, he's smexii,' I think he totally is. We finally break up and he kisses me good bye. I lick my lips. They taste like strawberry jam. Yum.

My eyes slowly open and I groan. The sun is up and it's a bright and shiny- wait, do I REALLY have to talk to everyone, today? "Mahhh…," I groan and throw myself out of my bed. I shimmy to the bathroom and get dressed in my rocker style outfits. 'Huh, Near seems to have left already. Wait, what day is it? Oh, it's Saturday… woohoo.' Near walks in the room. "Oh, Good Morning, Rose,"

Near said. "I meant to wake you up, but you had a long day yesterday, so I didn't. You should come inside now, though, L has made a surprise visit. He said it was urgent." I nodded and followed near to the Common room. 'L? Matt and Near told me about him, but I've never seen him in person before,' I thought. L was the reason for Wammy's House to begin with. The reason for us was to replace L if anything was to happen to him. He's the world's greatest detective and each one of us was in line to replace him. That's it. Just as easy as that. I walk into the Common room with Near and see… BB? No, this man was taller and looked older than BB. But he still looked just like him, the only difference would be that BB wears a black long-sleeved shirt and his was usually stained with strawberry jam, but this guy's was white. He slouched and had black, unkept, hair and dark circles under his eyes. He also liked to bite his thumb a lot. I whispered to Near, "Who's this guy?" "Rose, that's L!" he whispered back. "Really? Wooooow." If he looked just like BB, that meant he was cute. I mean, I wasn't saying that as a bad thing, but he was just…WOW. L spoke, "Good Morning, children. I have called you all here because I have a new big case with a serial killer." BB ears perked up. 'Okay..?' "So my visits may be postponed for awhile, this also a very serious case, and if anything were to happen to me…" he trailed off. "Please just keep up your grades, and congratulations to Near for being number 1 in line for me." **"JUST KEEP UP OUR GRADES? THERE IS A SLIGHT CHANCE YOU COULD- YOU KNOW- D.I.E. AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, 'KEEP OUR GRADES UP'?" **I knew that voice. It belonged to a certain blonde, chocoholic that went by the name of Mello. He looked fierce, blue eyes set on the 'world's greatest' detective. "Mello! Do not raise your voice indoors! Especially to L (A/N: LOL insert Maka-CHOP)," scolded an older man. It was probably Roger, he was the sorta like the principle of Wammy's House. Mello humphed and stomped out of the room.

**Like? 0.o R n' R Plz! ~ PunkRose P.S. NO HATE MAIL OR FLAMES! :O**


	2. Mello?

**B****A****D ****R****O****M****A****N****C****E**

Okay chapter dues ish here! :D **WARNING:** For the people who are disturbed or just don't like yaoi, there is M x M pairing in this chapter (and the other chapters afterwards). No like? No read.

Ch. #2: Mello?

As Mello left, Matt walked in and yelled at Mello for not waking him up on time, like he said he would. "What happened," asked Matt. "Nothing much, L just said he wasn't gonna visit that often. He's working with a serial killer, I think," I answered. "Oh," said Matt. Oh, great. BB starts walking toward me, Near, and Matt. "I'm gonna miss L…" BB said. I blush, then Matt, then Near, then BB. Awkward silence… why do I feel this party's over? "Hey, Rose, can I talk to you privately," asked the still blushing, Matt. "Uh, sure. Excuse me," I leave BB and Near to go with Matt. "Well, since I know you like BB and Near AND hopefully me, you can only pick one to date. So… uh…" he scratches his head. "**Do you want to go out with me?** I mean it's fine if you don't. I like someone else, too…" "Only if you tell me who else you like." (Insert evil grin) "…If I told you, you'd think it was gross or weird and you wouldn't like me anymore," he said, frowning. "Matt, there is no possible way for me to ever think that about you." I hug him tight. "Really? Cha… it's um… Mello…" "Who?" "Mello…" "What, I didn't hear you, sorry." "**GOD DAMMIT! ****MELLO****, OKAY?" **Woah, didn't see that coming… "So, um… you're Bi?" "I don't know, I guess…" "Aww, that's so cute that you like your best friend!" I smiled. "So, you still like me?," he asked. "Hell, yeah! I accept your request; I'm now your girlfriend!" I hug him and he hugs me, back. I look to where Near and BB were standing. They were gone. "I gotta go, see you later, babe!" Then, he kisses me quickly on the cheek and waves goodbye.

Later, in me and Near's room, I found Near playing with that same puzzle he always puts together. Plain white with a black gothic styled L in the corner. "Hello, Rose. How are you," Near asks. "Lovely, and you?" "Actually I needed to ask you something." "Shoot, what's on your mind, Near?" "You must already know this but, I have feelings for you. And I am almost positive that the feelings are mutual, No? All I wanted to know is if you'd like to date me." I couldn't see his face, because he was avoiding eye contact but, I could tell he was blushing bright red. "Oh, Near I just-" (Insert Near's puppy face) How could I resist that adorable little face? "Um, okay… you're just so cute…" He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear. "But I need to tell you that Ma-" He kissed me, AGAIN. 'Aw, come on! Maybe Mello was right. Maybe he really _is _a horny albino!' I thought of some way to get out of this but Near pulled away. "Thank you," he whispered. "For what?" "For being my first girlfriend and kiss." Damn that Near! Why did he have to be so cute? Even later, at 11:00 PM, I couldn't sleep so I got up and started roaming around the orphanage. I kept getting this eerie feeling, like someone was following me. I kept turning around but, no one was there. Until I turned around for the last time and saw glowing red eyes staring at me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. Of course there was no need to when I figured out the eyes belonged to BB. "God BB! You scared the crap out of me!" "Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, I didn't mean to." "Why do you like to stalk me? It's creepy!" "I actually have no idea. I'm just drawn to you, I guess. I really like you. Apparently enough to stalk you." "…" "I've never truly liked someone as much as that before. Hey, Rose? Will you be mine?" He takes my hand. I was to young to be married so, I guessed he meant dating. 'Dear god, help me!' but again I couldn't help it. He was so weird and interesting that he was attractive. 'But, what about Near and Matt and the whole liking Mello thing and BB and that gross chicken I had for lunch and BANANAS AND THAT CUTE PUPPY AT THE PET STORE IS PROBABLY DEAD AND-' "**GAHHHHH!**" –Fwump- I black-out. "ROSE!" BB picks me up in his arms and takes me to the Nurse's Office. Amazingly the Nurse is there and she lays me in the hospital bed. Hours later I wake up to BB calling my name. "Huh?" "ROSE! Thank god you're awake!" He really does care about me, a lot. I blush because all this time I hadn't noticed he was in his boxers. He had a nice body… BB was sweeter than you would think. 'I really like him, too. Should I go out with him and forget about Matt and Near? No, that's mean, and they are my best friends.' "BB, thanks for being there for me. I really like you, too and I owe you one, big time. It's just that today, well, Matt asked me out and so did Near so I'm kinda dating two people now and I don't know what to do and-" I must have looked like I was to going to pass out again because he frowned and told me to 'shhh'. "My heads hurts," I say weakly. "I don't know what to do, and I'm so confused…" "It's okay. I think you should pick the one you like the most then go out with them instead of going out with 3 guys." "Hmm, that sounds good to me. Let's see, Matt likes Mello so that cancels him out…" "Wait one second here! Matt likes Mello? Seriously? I never thought of him as the Gay type." "ANYWAY, what about Near and you? Of course you want me to pick you but, if you say you'd do anything for me, like buy me stuff, I wouldn't pick you. I'd like the person for their personality, not for what they buy me. No matter how good the present may be." "So you like people for their personality, huh? Like I said before, people usually are scared of me. And Near acts like he has never encountered physical activity with a human before. I'm not trying to say bad things about the guy but, it's all true and you know it." "…" "I'm just saying! Maybe you need some time alone to think about it. You're alright aren't you? Then maybe I should go. Goodbye Rose the awesome." We smile, then I thank him and he leaves. I just kept getting confused when I thought about it all, so I fell back asleep. The next morning, I get up and wave goodbye to the nurse after thanking her. When I got to my room, I didn't see Near, but I heard the shower running. So I just put on some clothes and lay on my bed trying to figure everything out. The sound of the running shower finally stopped and Near walked out of the bathroom fully clothed (which is always good). "Good morning, Rose. What happened to you last night? When I woke up you weren't in your bed." "Oh, um, I couldn't sleep so I just got up and walked around. I must've fallen asleep out side the door or something." "All right." "So, um, Near. Remember yesterday, when you asked me out? Yeah, I need to talk to you about that…" "Having second thoughts are you? It's fine if you want to break up. I also don't know how to handle this situation. I know that you like Matt and BB, too. It's rather obvious, actually, but I understand that you don't know who to go with. I know this all because, well, I'm in first place for a reason." "Wow, Near. That's so sweet of you to care like that. That's just the problem though. When you act that nice and considerate, it makes me like you even more." Near blushes and sits next to me on my bed. Though Near is rather anti-social, he is very smart and can somehow put his smartness into human interaction. I sigh. Maybe coming to Wammy's house wasn't going to be as exciting as I thought. "Near, I'm so sorry…" I kiss him gently on the lips and sign off. 'Gotta find Matt, Gotta find Matt.' As I enter the cafeteria, I spot Matt eating eggs and bacon with Mello sitting next to him. I can hear them talking.

**MATT:** Hey, Mels, have you ever liked a guy before?

**MELLO:** -looks scared- Why would you ask such nonsense!

**MATT:** I dunno, just wondering…

**MELLO:** Still, there should be a reason for you to ask me that.

**MATT:** Just never mind it, okay?

**MELLO:** Matt, is there something you're hiding from me?

**MATT:** … -plays with his eggs-

**MELLO:** God dammit tell me or I'll… I'll…

**MATT: **You'll what? Hurt me? As if you haven't done that before? I don't think so…

**MELLO:** -grabs Matt's collar- I'll pound you just like Near!

**MATT:** … Why do you have to be so violent? You have no reason to be. It's like you hate Near, but he doesn't hate you. You're my best friend, yet you still beat me up and take your frustrations out on me. Do I hate you? No. And I never will. You know why? Because I – MRMF! – Mello's lips crash against his –

**MELLO:** -releases and checks to see if anyone saw that- I like you, too.

**MATT:** You sure can hide it, buddy.

**ME:** WTF just happened here?

**MATT: **Rose, why do you always come in on the weirdest times?

**ME: **I don't know, I just have bad timing, I guess. But does Mello know that we WERE dating?

**MATT: **What do you mean WERE? When did we break up?

**ME:** Well I need to talk to you…

**MELLO:** What? You and Rose were dating? There we go! That's my Matty Boy! –ruffles Matt's hair-

"Meeelllloooo," groaned Matt and swatted Mello's hands away. "Matt you're such a wuss." He gestures to me. "Why would you wanna break up with this guy?" "Sorry, Mello, I need to talk to him alone, please." "Okay…?" says Mello questioningly. I take Matt to his room and close the door. I sit down on the bed next to him and pat his back in a friendly way. "You still like Mello, Don't you? I mean I saw you just kiss him." "Yeah of course, but I still like you more." "I don't think so. I think you're just saying that so I don't feel bad." "N-No! That's not true! I really, truly like you! A lot!" "That's just your head saying you don't wanna except yourself actually liking a boy." "…Okay. So maybe that _is_ true, but no matter how much you say that I don't like you, I still will." "But Matt, why do you like me? I like you cuz' you're hot and smart and geeky all at the same time. And super sweet, too!" "Well, I like you for all the same reasons. You're super HAWT, smart, and… and… Awesome!" (A/N: cough, cough, Mary sue, cough, cough) I pause to think about the situation. "So, how long have you liked Mello?" I asked curiously. "Well you know how adults say as you get older your feelings for people change? Yeah, well my last birthday is when I started feeling this for him."

**Ok, wait, Rose is NOT a Mary sue. A: she sucks at math. B: she has lots of secrets. C: she is married to BB IRL (in her mind) lol. D: she gets made fun of a lot. E: she isn't very athletic unless it's soccer or running/track F: she's an anime freak, but who isn't? G: her writing skills aren't that great (as u can c). H: there is a LOT of drama between her and her friends. - But that's 100% the truth 0.o IKR? Imma a crazee psycho, I know. :P**

**Rose: …Don't judge me! –cries-**

**Punk: Hey! Don't cry! –sniffles- Cuz then I'll start crying… -sits next to Rose and cries-**

**Rose and Punk: BWAHAHA!... T.T**

**BB, Matt, Near, and Mello: -laughs-**

**Punk: **** u guys r meanies! T.T Hey, wait a sec. Rose and me are like totally alike! XD yayz!**

**R n' R plz! ~ PunkRose P.S. NO HATE MAIL OR FLAMES! :O**


End file.
